O Belo e o Real
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy adora pintar.


**O Belo e o Real**

Era uma tarde de verão comum. Albus Potter observava o seu melhor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy, retratar sua incrível derrota em uma partida de xadrez de bruxo em um caderno que haviam comprado anos antes em uma loja completamente trouxa.

Sempre que Scorpius pegava o pequeno caderno para começar a desenhar, Albus se lembrava da aventura que tiveram para consegui-lo. Anos antes, fugiram dos pais de Scorpius em uma visita ao Beco Diagonal para explorar a Londres dos trouxas.

Não foram muito longe, é claro. Só tiveram tempo para visitar uma loja antes que um Draco Malfoy aparecesse correndo em sua direção e gritando palavras ininteligíveis com raiva. O castigo que receberam se estendeu até o final das férias, mas valera à pena. Scorpius tivera tempo para adquirir os itens que desejava, itens esses que seu pai julgava inapropriados para um jovem bruxo: canetas e lápis para desenho, pincel e tintas, o primeiro caderno de desenhos do rapaz.

Sendo de uma família completamente puro-sangue, criado com ideais de raça pura, Draco Malfoy não poderia ser mais liberal em questões que envolviam práticas trouxas. Ele aceitava, por exemplo, a estranha mania do filho de colecionar quadrinhos de super-heróis trouxas. Aprovou a idéia do filho de fazer aulas de computação e lhe deu um excelente computador com acesso à internet, mesmo sabendo que o filho conseguiria alguns contatos trouxas através da ferramenta. Mas quando o filho, aos doze anos, após uma visita a um museu de arte com os Potter, declarou que gostaria de ser um artista à maneira dos trouxas, Draco decidiu que Scorpius extrapolara os limites e não permitiu que ele freqüentasse aulas de desenho durante as férias de verão.

Obviamente, a proibição conseguiu apenas fazer com que Scorpius se sentisse mais tentado a seguir seu sonho. O caderno em que o rapaz desenhava o tabuleiro de xadrez era o terceiro, seus traços evoluindo visivelmente de desenho a desenho. Aos dezesseis anos, Scorpius já conseguia retratar tudo com uma precisão impressionante. Albus se sentia orgulhoso do amigo e, sempre que podia, presenteava-o com tintas de cores diferentes e telas de pintura, incentivando-o a continuar.

Albus deu uma pequena espiada no desenho do amigo e percebeu que ele terminava o esboço. Era um processo lento. O rapaz costumava passar dias desenhando a mesma cena, tinha que ser algo que permanecesse igual no decorrer do tempo e tinha que ser sempre no mesmo horário, _para a luz bater mais ou menos da mesma maneira, _era o que dizia o Scorpius.

- Al, - falou a voz feminina de Lily Potter à porta. Scorpius se voltou rapidamente para encarar a dona da voz, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do desenho. – Papai está te chamando. – Assim que terminou de dar o recado, a ruiva saiu do quarto.

- Já volto, cara. – Disse Albus se levantando e saindo lenta e preguiçosamente do quarto.

Voltou algumas páginas do caderno e encarou o rosto sorridente de Lily olhando para ele. Ele passava muito tempo pensando no por que da ruiva ter começado a tratá-lo como se não o visse. Nunca haviam sido realmente amigos, ele sempre fora para ela somente o melhor amigo de um de seus irmãos. Mas eles sempre se cumprimentavam cordialmente, mesmo quando se viam nos corredores de Hogwarts. Lembrava-se com saudade dos tempos em que ela costumava lhe sorrir quando dizia "_Oi Scorpius". _Aquele sorriso único que ele tentara retratar no desenho.

- Belo retrato, garoto serpente. – Disse uma voz às suas costas. Scorpius sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo enquanto se virava para encarar um rapaz de cabelos azuis que apontavam para todos os lados.

- T… Teddy! Você me assustou! – Disse Scorpius desnecessariamente.

- Já mostrou para a Lily? Aposto que ela gostaria de ver, ficou realmente muito parecido, garoto serpente. – Falou Teddy apontando para o desenho, - ei! Parece-se com a Lily na foto que o Harry tirou no Natal passado, ela está até com o mesmo cachecol azul que o James deu para ela!

Scorpius sabia que se parecia. Ele copiara o rosto de Lily da foto a qual Teddy se referia. Fora no último Natal, quando Harry insistiu que ele se juntasse a Albus e seus irmãos na tradicional foto de família. Sabendo que ninguém perceberia suas reais intenções, o rapaz pediu uma cópia da foto. Assim que a recebeu, começou a trabalhar naquela que ele pretendia tornar sua obra de arte.

É claro, não mostrara a Lily e não pretendia mostrar em momento algum. Cogitara fazê-lo quando recebeu a foto e começou a retratá-la, mas, logo depois, a ruiva começou a tratá-lo de forma cada vez mais distante e ele desistiu.

- Não pretendo mostrar para a Lily! – Falou com firmeza, tentando colocar um ponto final no assunto.

- Por que, garoto serpente? – Perguntou Teddy se sentando ao lado dele. – Se você gosta de uma garota, tem maneira melhor de dizer a ele do que mostrando um trabalho tão bonito feito somente para ela?

- Não fiz para ela, fiz para mim. E pare de me chamar de garoto serpente, garoto arco-íris!

Teddy olhou para o garoto com descrença. Apesar da diferença de idade de oito anos entre eles, os dois se davam bem. Teddy era o padrinho de Albus. Harry costumava dizer que uma das escolhas mais acertadas que fizera para o filho foi escolher o afilhado como padrinho dele. Os dois eram como irmãos e Albus contava para Teddy tudo que não queria contar para Harry.

A amizade se estendeu ao Scorpius assim que os dois se conheceram, no verão entre o primeiro e o segundo ano deles, o primeiro que o loiro passara com a família Potter. Lembrava-se que apertaram as mãos e Teddy lhe disse que ficava feliz por ter alguém cuidando do Albus enquanto ele e o Harry não estavam por perto.

Naquele verão, Teddy ensinou aos dois garotos algumas jogadas que aprendera em Hogwarts, onde atuara como artilheiro da casa Ravenclaw. Assim, a amizade entre Scorpius e Teddy foi se construindo e solidificando. O mais velho apelidara o loiro de garoto serpente porque toda a família dele pertencera à Slytherin, enquanto o mais novo apelidara Teddy de garoto arco-íris por causa da mania dele de, de repente, mudar a cor dos cabelos de maneira extrema.

- Você e o Al têm muitas diferenças, garoto serpente, mas a teimosia é idêntica. Vai ver é uma qualidade típica de garotos da Slytherin. Já passou pela sua cabeça dura que a Lily pode _gostar _de você também?

- Lily tem me ignorado. Ela parece me odiar. – Falou o loiro cabisbaixo.

- Mas antes ela não te ignorava. Das duas uma, garoto serpente, ela passou a te ignorar porque você fez alguma coisa que fez com que ela ficasse com raiva ou porque ela passou a ficar com raiva por algo que ela mesma fez e afetou a relação de vocês dois. Uma pessoa na passa a te ignorar à toa. Você não fez nada, fez?

- Não que eu saiba. – Falou Scorpius lentamente.

- Então! Vá perguntar a ela o que aconteceu, garoto. E que tal dar a ela o desenho que _você fez para ela_. Garotas adoram presentes, principalmente quando eles são feitos pela própria pessoa somente para elas.

- Ela é irmã do Albus. Ele não vai gostar que eu namore a irmãzinha dele.

- Rapaz, até parece que você não conhece o Al. Ele vai ficar morrendo de ciúmes, mas da irmã dele roubando o melhor amigo dele. – Teddy bateu forte nas costas de Scorpius, que já estava da cor dos cabelos de Lily. – Alguma outra desculpa ou você já vai atrás dela?

- O desenho não está bom. O sorriso não está nem próximo ao sorriso que foi retratado na foto, muito menos ao sorriso dela pessoalmente. Não consegui colocar retratar toda a beleza dela.

- Você quer minha opinião? A Lily da sua pintura nunca vai ser igual à Lily de verdade, porque é a sua visão dela. Mas eu achei que ficou mais bonita vista através dos seus olhos. O sorriso dela, é claro, ficou meio ofuscado, mas o modo como você expressou o quanto a acha bonita é evidente.

Scorpius pareceu recear um pouco, mas Teddy tomou o caderno de suas mãos e arrancou a folha que tinha o desenho do retrato de Lily.

- Um pintor e escultor trouxa chamado Pablo Picasso disse, certa vez: _tenho horror às pessoas que falam do "belo". O que é o "belo"? Dever-se-ia falar dos problemas na pintura. _Sabe o que significa, garoto serpente? Não existe beleza, apenas o que é retratado sob o olhar dos outros. A pintura é o meio que você e Picasso escolheram, mas existem muitas outras formas, é claro. Vá atrás da Lily ou vou achar que você é uma lagartixa sem pernas, garoto serpente!

Scorpius lançou um olhar irado para Teddy e saiu do quarto arrastando os pés, com o desenho em suas mãos. O rapaz não precisava espiar para saber no que isso resultaria, pois o comportamento de Lily já evidenciava os sentimentos dela pelo loiro.

- Onde foi o Cop? – Disse Albus entrando em seu quarto.

- Foi declarar a devoção eterna dele por sua irmã, cara. - Disse Teddy se esparramando preguiçosamente na cama do afilhado.

- Já não era sem tempo! Há séculos ele fica olhando para aquela pintura idiota e suspirando! – Disse se largando no chão.

Teddy o olhou espantado por um segundo, mas se recuperou antes que Albus o visse e suspirou.

- Tem razão, Al. Tem razão.


End file.
